


Talk About Making Friends

by Abutterflyberry



Category: Talk About Making Friends
Genre: Just trying to make friends, Making friends is hard in high school, Sometimes some things just don't work out, not a ship thing, this is not a romance story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abutterflyberry/pseuds/Abutterflyberry
Summary: Leah is a girl who has always been alone in school. she has no friends, and is usually the target of a bad joke, or a horrible prank, but this doesn't mean she doesn't want to make friends, she does. She just keeps to her self a lot, which usually turns people away.Then comes Joshua, or Josh as everyone calls him. His friends decide it's time for him to do an initiation tradition, prank a kid from their home room. So Josh decides the best way to do this, is to prank the lonely girl in his class, Leah.This only cuts straight to the chase, where she finds out that he was never really trying to be Leah's friend, and Josh realizes too late that if he were to go through with it he'd lose one of the greatest friends he's ever had.
Kudos: 1





	Talk About Making Friends

“So I was right. I did have a reason to not trust you from the beginning.” A large hot tear ran down her face, but Leah didn’t notice.

“Leah wait-! It’s all a misunderstanding-” He exclaimed. His face twisted with regret as he realized that she heard everything. His heart sank to his stomach hard enough to make him feel ill. His eyes glossed with tears ready to overflow his waterline.

“Is it?! This whole time I thought you actually wanted to be my friend! That you liked me for me, but instead I was just the joke to be made at the dance!” She sniffed as more tears ran down her face.

“You don’t understand- the guys-” He tried to compose himself, to justify his cruel, and unforgivable act.

“The guys what?! Were they gonna kick you out of the group if you didn’t do it? Is that what you’re prioritizing, popularity?!” Leah kept sniffing, and now the tears couldn’t be stopped from streaming down her face.

“Yes-!” He groaned and face palmed. He couldn’t get a word in to defend his actions, but subconsciously he knew he deserved it. 

“Oh, so that means you're allowed to have a lack of basic morals, and human decency toward others, right?” She scrunched her nose in a sarcastic way, gave off a snarky smile, and then dropped it as the tears became even more frequent.

“No-!” He exclaimed, trying to get the rest of the words out, but they were all caught in the back of his throat. That whole feeling made him feel as if he were choking, but once again his subconscious knew he also deserved that.

“Then why?!” She exclaimed. Her hands turned to fists at the top of her head, and then flared out as she swung them down to make a point about her frustration with him.

“I-... ” He became silent not knowing what to say now that he was able to speak. He looked to the floor not wanting to see the heart break in Leah’s eyes knowing it would only hurt him, too.

“No, you know what, just- just stay away from me.” She grabbed her backpack and started to head for the double doors at the end of the hallway when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Let me go, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“I just wanted to say ‘I’m sorry-’” He pleaded with regret in his voice.

“Yeah, well guess what, apologies don’t mend broken hearts like you think...” She said quickly and sternly. She started walking again, and made it through the doors ignoring his calls out to her, but said one one last thing before actually leaving, “You know it’s kind of sad really… I thought that for once I was actually making a friend, but obviously I was wrong.” Hot tears kept streamed down even harder down her face. She was beat red from the anger, the frustration, the humiliation. She had a gut feeling about this from the start, even her brother had told her so. She should have listened, but she wanted it to be real for once. To have a friend.

In all the years that Leah has been in public school and the joke of the class, which were all of them, she never felt as humiliated as she did at that very moment. She took a deep breath, looked up to the sky, and wiped away her tears. She grabbed a tissue from her backpack and wiped her face, took a few more breaths, wiped her nose, and put on music.

When she saw her father’s car tears started to form in her inner corners again. She opened the door, climbed in, and the tears started to fall harder and faster this time. She could feel the heat emanating from her eyes, and the warmth of her tears on her thighs as they fell and seeped through her skirt.

“Hey, Hey, Hey what’s wrong?” Her father asked. Reading the room he obviously knew something wasn’t right. He was worried that something might have happened at school again.

“Dad, Martin was right.” Leah’s voice was shaky. She was barely audible to her father.

“What did he do?” his hand was on his daughters back trying to sooth her.

“Better question is, ‘What _was_ he gonna do?’” She rested her face in her hands for a moment and then looked at her dad. “He and his friends were going to cover me in cold oatmeal when I got to the dance.” She groaned. “I feel like an idiot dad. For once I thought I was making friends, making _a_ friend.”

“Well I’ve got an idea, since it’s Friday why don’t we go to the bookshop, and you can pick out ten books of whatever you want, and then we can go get some sundaes, how’s that sound?” Her father asked as he consoled her, trying to raise her spirits.

“That sounds good” She sniffed. Knowing well that her dad was already trying to figure out a plan for her to use to get even with him. With that, she felt as though that everything was gonna work out.


End file.
